world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121313-Beau-Nate
09:53 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 21:53 -- 09:54 CA: heeeeyy Nate... 09:54 CA: Wassup?... 09:54 AC: nothing 09:54 AC: why? 09:54 CA: Well a few things actually... 09:54 CA: First of all... 09:54 CA: I tried alchemizing that gun... 09:55 AC: and? 09:55 CA: but all it made was a gun that shoots bladed bullets... 09:55 AC: bitchin 09:55 CA: So I can't realy use it... 09:55 AC: I can 09:55 CA: So consider it my gift to you... 09:58 AC: cool 09:58 AC: what else 09:58 AC: is going on? 09:58 CA: Well, I realized that I haven't really talked to you... 09:59 CA: Like sure I spoke to you but it was only so I could get something from you... 09:59 CA: and *that* is pretty rude of me... 09:59 AC: so 09:59 CA: so I'd like to formally apologize... 09:59 AC: alright 10:00 CA: So what have you been doing?... 10:00 AC: practicing 10:00 AC: gotta be ready 10:00 AC: for anything 10:02 AC: what have 10:02 CA: I suppose that's true... 10:02 AC: what about 10:02 AC: you? 10:02 CA: I've been speaking to people... 10:02 CA: sorting out relationships, cheering people up... 10:03 AC: cool 10:03 AC: you ok 10:03 AC: after what happened on Prospit? 10:03 CA: Yes, it seems that everyone has drama to sort out, I am no exception... 10:03 CA: I am... 10:03 CA: handling... 10:04 AC: no drama here 10:04 AC: nope 10:04 CA: Who knows what's around the corner?... 10:04 AC: danger 10:04 AC: is a safe assumption 10:05 CA: Ya know... 10:05 CA: I was talking to libby... 10:05 CA: About how everyone has something driving them to their goals... 10:05 CA: so what's driving you?... 10:05 AC: I don't know 10:06 AC: survival 10:06 AC: I guess 10:06 AC: I'm a dude of few needs 10:06 CA: You sure, I saw Aura chatting you up at thanksgiving... 10:07 AC: and? 10:07 AC: what of it? 10:07 CA: she seemed to enjoy your company... 10:07 CA: I'm not saying you have to like her but... 10:08 AC: she just 10:08 AC: hasn't been around long enough 10:08 CA: Ya know what's weird? It seems everytime a beta tester went missing, a new one was chained in... 10:09 CA: and that new player new one of us... 10:09 CA: Aura was my friend, and Doir was good friends with Leon... 10:09 AC: ehh 10:09 AC: don't look to hard into it 10:10 AC: you'll start seeing ghosts 10:10 CA: It seems oddly coincidental don't you think?... 10:10 AC: in shadows 10:10 CA: We alreay are Nate... 10:10 AC: huh? 10:11 CA: You didn't hear, Scarlet had like, her dead body in her room... 10:11 AC: uhh 10:11 AC: what the hell 10:11 CA: One of the reasons I aborted our plan... 10:12 AC: good call 10:12 CA: She is also very manipulative... 10:12 CA: Leagues above even my skills... 10:12 AC: pfft 10:12 AC: I'm probably too dumb to fool 10:12 CA: hehe... 10:13 CA: You'd end up doing the opposite of what she told you to do... 10:13 AC: yep 10:13 AC: I am our secret weapon 10:13 AC: on that front 10:14 CA: *Beau does her best scarlet impression* "I comaaaaand you to kiiill yooour frieeeends"... 10:14 CA: "Woops I got everyone awesome gear instead is that ok?"... 10:14 AC: don't forget 10:14 AC: winning this game 10:14 AC: while I was at it 10:15 CA: Hahaha... 10:15 CA: Yep... 10:15 CA: Just accidentally falling inside the last dungeon and killing the final boss... 10:15 AC: I sneezed 10:15 AC: ok 10:15 AC: it was an accident 10:16 AC: why is everything allergic 10:16 AC: to bullets? 10:17 CA: Because Humans have a natural reaction to metal objects entering their bodies at breakneck speeds... 10:18 AC: and that's why 10:18 AC: I use my shotguns 10:18 AC: someone needs to exploit 10:18 AC: this weakness 10:19 CA: Humans have a weakness to many objects entering their bodies... 10:19 CA: like steel, or bullets, or glass, and toxic materials... 10:19 AC: heheheh 10:19 AC: yeah 10:20 CA: Heck I could probably acheive this reaction by shoving a king piece down someone's throat... 10:20 AC: only if you yell 10:20 AC: 'checkmate' 10:20 AC: as you do so 10:20 CA: the one liner's are a necessity... 10:21 CA: 'Knight to E5'... 10:21 CA: 'king me'... 10:21 AC: E5? 10:21 AC: where's that? 10:21 CA: Column E, row 5... 10:22 AC: I was joking 10:22 AC: the game did claim 10:22 AC: me to be a knight after all 10:22 CA: To be specific... 10:23 CA: It's 3 squares up from the white king's starting position... 10:23 AC: so 10:23 AC: I should ask the king 10:23 AC: next time we are on Prospit? 10:24 CA: It would take a minimum of two moves for a white knight to get to the posistion... 10:24 AC: yeah 10:24 AC: I've got no dumb 10:25 AC: response to that one 10:25 CA: Sorry, I go on tangents about chess when I get on the topic... 10:25 AC: I noticed 10:26 CA: It is my blessing and my curse... 10:26 AC: pretty shitty blessing 10:26 AC: but not a bad curse 10:27 CA: :O Maybe if your secret weapon is doing the opposite of what your told... 10:27 CA: mine is putting the enimies to sleep with chess tangents... 10:27 AC: shittiest superhero team ever 10:28 AC: although 10:28 CA: Super Sami! With the abilite to never notice anything ever!... 10:28 AC: except her damned sketchbook 10:28 CA: Kindest Kate! With the ability to creep the shit out of anyone she chooses!... 10:29 CA: Bestest Beau! With the Ability to put people to sleep with her boooringness... 10:29 AC: hahaha 10:30 CA: Awesome Aura! With the ability to take notes!... 10:30 CA: Dandy Doir! With the Ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time!... 10:31 AC: oh god 10:31 AC: I'm actually crying 10:31 AC: at how funny this is 10:31 CA: and Normal Nate! With the ability to shoot first and ask questions never!... 10:32 CA: I am obviously a comedic genius /s... 10:33 AC: can't argue with that 10:34 CA: I've finally found my new talents... 10:34 CA: making needlessly gory weapons and jokes... 10:34 CA: Well I guess combining a scythe with a shotgun does that... 10:34 AC: nowadays 10:34 AC: those talents may not be 10:34 AC: too bad 10:35 CA: Maybe I can be a polatician... 10:35 AC: lead a country of 10:35 AC: two dozen people 10:35 AC: most of them aliens 10:36 CA: most of them knee deep in relationship drama... 10:36 AC: hopefully 10:36 AC: that shit dies 10:36 AC: down eventually 10:36 CA: Not anytime soon... 10:37 CA: I mean Kikate and Seriad broke up... 10:37 AC: of course 10:37 CA: and oh jesus the queen is still going to have that wedding... 10:37 AC: oh boy 10:37 AC: run? 10:37 AC: fight? 10:37 CA: Well... 10:38 CA: Maybe we can discract it with this invasion business... 10:38 CA: so Skills -> Persuasion -> Distraction... 10:38 AC: that's your area 10:38 AC: of expertise 10:39 AC: unless 10:39 CA: *my time to shine fuckers*... 10:40 AC: shine on 10:40 CA: Well anyways... 10:40 CA: I'm gonna skedaddle... 10:40 CA: See ya round... 10:40 AC: yeah 10:40 AC: see ya 10:40 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:40 --